Leaf's Magi
by Yukimori of the Cherokee
Summary: Mimi fell through the veil when fighting the death eaters, than she landed in the Leaf Village and decided to help Naruto Uzumaki. Soon after they decided to befriend Sasuke Uchiha, now watch as they show the world why everything is magical, just like the Magi.


**Magi of the Leaf**

Mimi Kimura was sent through the veil at the age of 54 only to come out the other side at the young age of ten years. Looking around she noticed a village and walked up to the gates stumbling on the way. Hearing someone speak she looked up and seen worried guards looking at her strangely having no choice in the matter she fell and passed out. When she woke up she felt a surge of power calling out to her. Standing up quickly she startled the person watching her and stumbled down the stairs soon she was nearly there. An old man jumped in front of her ready to fire questions at her only to hear a blood curdling scream, turning around her raced to the boy with the girl right behind him.

"PLEASE STOP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Seeing the boy encased with a soothing red aura that belonged to a demon she was shocked before she used wandless magic to stun many of the mob with one shot. Seeing this ability surprised them until she stumbled to the boy and set a small, tiny chest next to him that suddenly grew to be longer than six feet and about four feet tall. Reaching inside she brought out a cream and gently started massaging it into his bruises causing them to disappear from sight.

When she started to gather energy they realized it was not chakra when she used it, "Brackium Emendo... ughn!" she started coughing up blood violently after she healed his broken bones several anbu started to treat her. They stopped when they were startled by red chakra that came from the sleeping blond boy and encased her healing her completely. The Hokage knew the girl was very important if a demon was willing to heal her but he had no idea why it would heal her. The girl slowly sat up and looked at him with sorrow freely revealed on her face as she started to sit cross-legged. Soon she slumped over and joined Naruto in his mind.

**~~~~OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE-VILLAGE~~~~**

Sarutobi, the third Hokage had no clue why she was going into Naruto's mind but she seemed to care about him and the people she attacked were alive although they seemed to be paralyzed for now. This gave him reason to keep them there until everything was settled with the two. Waiting for her to come back to herself he realized that she may be just what he needed to keep Naruto safe, looking into the sky he prayed, _If there are any Gods or Goddesses listening and this girl is not an enemy, thank you... she might be what Lil' Naru needs right now. For now I wish to ask for a little assistance in cowing the civilian council or exposing root. All in all, I thank you for blessing the Leaf village._ Seeing the two wake up he kneeled next to them.

**~~~~INSIDE MINDSCAPE-DEMON'S DEN~~~~**

Appearing next to Naruto she suddenly had her attention elsewhere, there was one of the lost demons from legends in front of her smiling softly down at Naruto. "_**Little Magi, I will imprint the knowledge you need into your mind, I'm sorry for the pain."**_ Soon she felt a slight pain, she realized that there might be more when she returned to her own body but for now she looked at the blond that the mighty fox had told her of. Whimpering in fear he was trying to shrink away from the fox and failing, the fox decided to speak to him at that moment which seemed to soothe him slightly. "**Little one, I'm sorry that you have been cursed to such an abusive existence because of me. You have a mind reader as a guest and yes, this is your mind."** turning to look at the girl the fox nodded as if to ask for help calming the boy.

"Young man," she had her true age in his mindscape although she didn't realize it. "My name is Mimi, Kimura, the fox before you undoubtedly wants you to understand something about him. Know that he will not harm you, he seems to blame himself for the ruins that are your life-story. What you see he also sees, think about it, if he wanted to kill you he wouldn't be trying to calm you." When he stopped to think he seemed to agree with her but he was still wary of the fox.

Walking near the cage Naruto decided to ask him a few questions to test his intentions, "If you're the fox and its your fault I've been abused than why do the villager hate me?" He also wanted to get a few answers. After hearing the truth the girl decided to ask the fox a few questions. After explaining things to the boy the three of them spoke and the fox decided to allow his container to learn magic after opening a path that allowed him to use such. Afterwards they learned from each other in his mind as he built up his magic reserves and she learned ninja techniques as the fox subtly allowed her muscle mass to build up a little.

After they had been inside for three months a bright light engulfed the area only to reveal a god like ball of all knowing energy. "_Greetings blessed ones and great fox. Most people called me the great spirit but I will allow you to call me Kami which means spirit. I want you young lady to tell the Hokage that you are a defected run away experiment of a man named Orochimaru, I will give you false memories so they effect you enough for you to believed. I also want you to tell him of Orochimaru's plans to gain the Sharingan once Sasuke Uchiha gains them. That will give him enough reason to believe you. I will also allow you to track and notice people with ROOT masks on, if you see one disappear in a certain area let the old monkey know, he is the Hokage by the way. Good luck, you have only been in here for thirty minutes._" with those words both of them started to wake up.

**~~~~OUTSIDE MINDSCAPE- AWAKE~~~~**

When the girl woke up she looked into Naruto's eyes and smiled sadly before jumping when an old man cleared his throat. She realized when she seen him that he was the Hokage and blurted out what she had been commanded to say while crying about needing a home while she clung to him bawling. "Young lady, was that technique you used against the mob part of what he was experimenting with?"

Sniffing she looked up and nodded, "But I already had the ability, its not genetic but I went into Naru's mind to awaken it in him since he had the same ability. I also taught him a few techniques that I knew. Please tell me that you will let me stay with Naru, I think that he is my cousin." She added for an effect that, Kami willing, would allow them to start a clan. Thankfully it did and a few days and some explanations later they were in a newly built compound on the edge of town. The Hokage was surprised when she explained that she could help get disabled ninja that were forced out of work back into fighting shape with the help of Dobby, who appeared as soon as his name was said which caused the needed explanation of what a house elve was. Soon after that several dozen retired shinobi were back in action and protecting the new Kimura clan which the two agreed on having Iruka Imino as a representative for them.

"Lord Hokage, I would like to go to the academy with Naru, please. Do you think that you can have me down as a transfer student? I would like to be in the same class as he is." Mimi politely questioned. Thinking that it would be a good idea he agreed and had her fill out several papers since she was actually over thirty five back home and gave it his stamp of approval.

**~~~~NEXT DAY-ACADEMY~~~~**

Iruka didn't know if he should be happy or depressed that Naruto's best friend was coming to start in the academy. He knew that Naruto was a prankster but what if she was a worse prankster even going as far as using seals to dress people up oddly. He sighed, _Kami, please help me keep them calm enough to learn. I really love teaching kids but I think I will go mad if they are just alike._ Looking at his students he decided to tell them that they were getting a new student. After he made the announcement the door opened and the Hokage stood there with a young girl that seemed extra short. "Good day class, this is Mimi Kimura and she just transferred. I expect you to treat her kind and to help her if need be. Iruka, this is the girl you will be representing in the council meetings. I must be going now but feel free to tell me if anything goes wrong."

Seeing the Hokage walk away made her bashful but she walked up to Naruto and sat down beside him, "Hey, Naru, I hope you haven't been giving Iruka any trouble." The sickly sweet tone she said it in made many think that she was scary while two boys became interested in her and Iruka was close to crying tears of joy.

"Not today but now I know it would be suicide to try so I'll prank other people after school. Happy?" he seemed to be sweating bullets as he responded. After that answer she turned into a normal student and helped Naruto get the right books from Iruka after class. For the next year the class would get to know her better until graduation time.

**~~~~GRADUATION DAY-ACADEMY~~~~**

"Hey Naru, you passed! Good job!" by now most of the students knew not to anger Mimi unless they wanted her to torture them with her bloodline limit. You see, they first found out about it when she healed Naruto when he was hurt badly in a spar. She healed him and fought the kid that hurt him, who turned out to be Sasuke, she won in three seconds flat.

"Thanks Mimi, I think that I did good but when are you going to teach me anything new? I'm getting bored now that I'm practicing the same thing every day." he pouted causing her to giggle at his antics. After they left that day Mizuki tried to blame Naruto for stealing the scroll which failed badly since Naruto was with Iruka. After catching him and Sakura they sealed both of their chakra away and threw them in prison. Now you might be thinking that the council of civilians would be angry but the Hokage had taken back the authority from them little after Mimi appeared. To say that the Hokage was a happy man would be a universal understatement, he was asked by Mimi why he didn't make solid clones to do his paper work and he gave her a copy of the shadow clone jutsu to use as she wanted. She gave it to Naruto and is why he graduated this year.

"Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Mimi Kimura, and Sasuke Uchiha. I hope that your sensei comes soon-" the door burst open after he started his explanation only to see their teacher glaring at Mimi who had his favorite book. "Er-Team Seven please go with your sensei before the entire classroom is destroyed." after getting a yes sir, aye sir and a grunt team seven was gone. Before their sensei could track them though. He disappeared too and the class was left staring, "... … … I think we need to pray for those three so that they survive... who wants to led us in prayer?"

The three were on the roof waiting for Kakashi who appeared by a swirl of leaves only to catch his book that Mimi had thrown at him. "Alright, let's get to know each other by saying our names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams. Mimi go first please." after nodding to him she tilted her head to think.

"I am Mimi Kimura, I like training playing with Naruto, growing my medical plants to make remedies, learning new medical jutsu and techniques and teaching Naruto my family techniques while torturing him when he does things he should do at other times. My dislikes are the civilian council since they want to kill Naruto, fan girls who give kunoichi a bad name, people who don't train enough and those who don't train to get stronger just because they think their good enough since that attitude can get you killed. My hobbies are practicing my bloodline limit with my cousin Naruto," this earned mild shock from Sasuke and bulging eyes from Kakashi. "practicing my combat skills with Naruto, making my stamina grow by following Naruto when he pulls a prank, and helping out in the hospital by making remedies and healing broken bones. My dream is to be someone that others can rely on, to become a great clan head, and to help as many people as possible."

Sasuke seemed confused, "Clan head?" he didn't know that she was part of a clan.

"That's right! I am the first member of the Kimura clan and I plan on being one of the best people out here." Chirped Mimi, before she giggled. Sasuke was thinking, _She might not be a bad person to help me restart the clan. I should be nice to her so that she will get along with me._

"Hn, My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like the fact that my team seems to take training seriously, I also dislike fan-girls and my hobby is training. I don't have a dream but I have three goals, to kill someone, to restart the Uchiha clan, and to get a certain girl to like me." Mimi and Kakashi read between his words well and seemed to know he liked her while Naruto was just hoping that he wasn't on the death list.

"Sasuke, I would like to suggest that you get stronger and have a family before you try to kill him, the only reason I say this is because you make it sound like he is tough, if he is tough he might kill you before you restart the clan. If that happened the Uchiha would be no more." Sasuke nodded in agreement with her sound reasoning and decided he really liked her. "Plus you might never be strong enough to kill him but with friends like me and blonde using teamwork with you we might be able to take him out one day." seeing the look on Kakashi's face she thought he would have said something until Naruto butted in.

"Yeah, we don't mind helping you. Besides, what is life if you don't have friends to balance it out with. If you have someone to protect your back you can do anything without any problem. As Mimi says, 'teamwork makes the dream work', don't ask me where she came up with that though, but it is true! Right Kakashi sensei." Kakashi was about to answer when he noticed Sasuke smirking.

"Alright, thanks for agreeing to help me once we are strong enough you two. I think I know why you get along now," turning to look at him his smirk grew bigger. "You guys are willing to help others with any problem and you share responsibility which causes others to respect you while they agree to help you whenever you need it. I think I will try to be like the two of you so that I can grow stronger, you two fight to protect each other and I believe that makes you stronger than anyone else. If one of you were out of a fight due to wounds I know that the other would fight for you, they would break their limits just because you're that valuable to each other. If either of you ever need me let me know and I'll help you out."

Kakashi suddenly started clapping his hands with two other people, turning to look the three seen Iruka and the Hokage beside him. Mimi had the decency to blush at the attention. While Sasuke kept smirking and Naruto grinned like a fox. "Kakashi I think your team just passed without knowing, you three would have been tested again to see about teamwork but you just proved that there was no need for any such thing. Congratulations you passed on to genin since you know all about teamwork." the Hokage's words were firm, he thought they were awesome.


End file.
